newtotaldramafanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Piekielne temperatury problemem Afryki...
Totalna Porażka: Niezwykła Podróż Odcinek 3 Drugi odcinek... wspomnienia Chris: Poprzednio w Totalnej Porażce odwiedziliśmy Szkocję, a dokładniej znane jezioro Loch Ness. Podczas budowania statku Freddie popisał się siłą, a Mindy sprytem. Po tym zarówno Żmije jak i Piranie zauważyli, że brakuje im po 2 zawodników. Byli to Cour, który ostatnio zadebiutował, Mandy, Tracey i Raquelle. Cała czwórka leży teraz w naszym samolotowym mini-szpitalu przez Louis'a. Piranie pierwsi odpłynęli z portu przy Canal Side, ale to dzięki Mindy, statek Żmij wyglądał bardzo luksusowo. Tylko Mindy wiedziała co i jak w nim robić, ale potwór porwał ją, przez co zatonęli, ale cudem uniknęli śmierci. Ostatnią, najdziwniejszą częścią wyzwania było poszukiwanie kluczy w ruinach Urquhart Castle. Oscar i zespół znaleźli klucze, ale zabrakło Matsu, przez co wygrana była unieważniona. Podczas szukania, Diego potajemnie ukradł Oscar'owi klucze. Każdy z drużyny Żmij miał inną wersję wydarzeń na temat jak doszło do tej kradzieży. Ich rywale wygrali, a oni za tą porażkę obwinili i wyrzucili Matsu, chociaż Louis i Oscar też sporo przyczynili się do porażki. Co będzie dzisiaj? Czytajcie Totalną Porażkę: Niezwykłą Podróż!!! Klasa ekonomiczna Kamil: Drugi raz tu? Przynajmniej jesteśmy drużyną i drużynowo idziemy na dno. Louis: Ja tam wolałbym drużynowo spuścić wam łeb w kiblu. Oscar: Właściwie zastanawiam się co tak długo są w tym szpitalu... nic im się nie stało? Louis: Powiem, że mam to głęboko w d*pie! Chris: Zapraszam do stołówki. Pierwsza klasa David: Żyć nie umierać. Carly: Ale tylko z tobą. Freddie: Czy oni już są parą? (do Diega) Diego: Myślę, że tak. Diego (pokój zwierzeń): I trzeba teraz nimi dobrze manipulować. Nie warto ich się pozbywać, bo jest tu dużo groźnych rywali, a nim są tu dłużej tym gorzej. Wystarczy zrobić to, co robiła w 1 sezonie Heather z Lindsay i Beth. Chris: Do stołówki! W stołówce Kamil: Oddasz nam resztę zawodników? Chris: Tak. Chodźcie! Przychodzą Mandy, Raquelle i Tracey Oscar: A Cour? Chris: Jest ciężko ranny, zostaje tymczasowo zawieszony jako zawodnik, a gdy taki stan zdrowia się utrzyma to skończy się na dyskwalifikacji. Louis: I o tym ostatnio mówiłem... moje przewidywania nie zawodzą. (chodzi o to, co powiedział w 2 odcinku) Chris: Dzisiaj dostaniecie na śniadanie spaghetti. Stażyści przynoszą 12 spaghetti z ruszającymi się robakami Raquelle: Ja tego nie zjem! Chris: Jak chcesz głodować cały dzień to twoja sprawa. Do dzisiejszego wyzwania każda drużyna dostaje mały prezent. Carly: Buty? Louis: Bazooka? Kamil: Nowy motor? Chris: Nie, nie i nie. Dostaniecie 5-litrową butlę wody. Tracey: Woda? Okropnie się wysiliłeś myśląc co nam dać. Chris: Tak. Samolotem zaczyna strasznie trząść David: Carly! Ratować Carly! Carly: Od tego skakania chce mi się, Błee... (wymiotuje) Samolot ląduje na ziemi Zawodnicy są przed samolotem Chris: To jest państwo, które nazywa się Niger. (nie mylić z Nigerią) Diego: A jak odróżniłeś jakie to państwo? Dookoła pustynia. Chris: Przynajmniej tak myślę. Chef: Jesteśmy tutaj! (czyta mapę Francji) Oscar: Skąd ci się wzięła pustynia we Francji? Chef (pokój zwierzeń): Co za różnica, która to mapa... Chris: Słuchajcie, każda drużyna dostanie 2 wielbłądy i w karawanie dojedziecie do osady. Osada zamieszkana jest przez tutejszych derwiszów. Gdy dojedziecie do tej osady, a rozpoznacie ją, jadąc za czerwonymi flagami, będziecie musieli tam przetrwać noc. O dziewiątej będę na was czekać w centrum. Początkowo mieliśmy jechać do Holandii, ale stwierdziłem, że nie możemy być ciągle w Europie, bo ma być to podróż przez cały świat. Możecie startować. Mandy: Brakuje nam Izzy. Ona by wiedziała jak zmusić te wielbłądy do jazdy. Louis: Bez problemu. Wiem co robić. Louis kopie w zad wielbłąda, a ten pierdzi mu w twarz Oscar: Biegnij wielbłądzie! Piranie już wystartowały! Wielbłąd pobiegł, ale bez Louis'a Louis: Halo? A ja? Nikt go nie usłyszał Tracey: Są za nami. Oscar: Dokładnie. Mandy: Mam wrażenie, że o czymś zapomnieliśmy. Mindy: Louis będzie wiedział... Louis? Louis? Kamil: Nie ma Louis'a! Oscar: Zawracamy! Mindy: Po co nam on? Zacznijcie myśleć o walizce z milionem. Kamil: Pamiętacie co było ostatnio? Drużyna Żmij zawróciła Raquelle: Zawrócili. Tracey: A my mamy inny problem! Aaa!!! Widzą piaskowy huragan Freddie: Zawra... (huragan ich porwał) Na początku Louis: Co? Wrócił wam rozum? Mindy: Ja byłam przeciwna. Wyruszyli Louis: A to co? Mandy: Huragan piaskowy i... drużyna Piranii. Kamil: To porywa nas! Obie drużyny znalazły się w huraganie Diego: Tooo naaaaaasz huraaaaaagaaaaaan, znaaaaaaaaaajdźcie sobie iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinny!!! Piranie wyleciały z huraganu z jednej strony, a Żmije z drugiej Piranie: Aaa!!! Każdy ma głowę w piasku, a wielbłądy spadły na Carly David: Carly! Carly: Spokojnie. Całują się Tracey: Serio? Freddie: Kiedy was nie było to zdarzyło się... Raquelle: Związek?! David: Tak. Carly: Jak najbardziej. Jeżeli przeszkadzam to uprzejmie przepraszam. Teraz czas na Żmije Mindy: Wielbłądy uciekają! Mandy: Zaraz to się zmieni. Mandy wystrzela strzały, wielbłądy zwalniają Kamil: Biegiem do nich! Pojechali dalej Oscar: Widzę. Louis: Ja też! Mandy: To biegnijmy Piranie Carly: A co to jest? David: To ta osada! Carly, jesteś genialna! Wchodzą do osady Jeden z derwiszów: Amtel'o kaloie mitruggi? (Skąd oni się tu wzięli?) Od teraz tłumaczę rozmowę. Drugi z nich: Schwytajmy ich i dajmy zdecydować królowi co z nimi zrobić. Louis: Nasza drużyna już jest. (jest z przeciwnej drużynie) ''O, widzę, że nie przyszliśmy na czas. ''Przychodzi cała drużyna Żmij Pierwszy derwisz: Najpierw wziąć tych nowych! Wszyscy derwisze rzucają się Żmije, w tym czasie Piranie potajemnie poszli Freddie: Udało się. Kamera przechodzi na Chisa, który ma telewizor, na której leciało to, co powiedział przed chwilą Freddie, Chris wcisnął pauzę Chris: I co będzie dalej? Jaki ratunek będzie dla Żmij, czy wszystko, tak jak powiedział Freddie Udało się? Dowiecie się po przerwie! Po przerwie Diego: Znalazłem schronienie! Tu możemy przenocować. Diego zobaczył wąską szczelinę między skałami Diego: Tam nas nie zauważą. Oni się ukryli, kamera przeskakuje na Żmije Oscar: Jakieś pomysły? Louis: W poprzednim odcinku ukradłem to... (pokazuje strzały, które Piranie wygrały w 2 wyzwaniu w 2 odcinku) Mindy: Skąd weźmiesz procę? Louis: I tu niestety jest haczyk. Może spróbować rzucić. Mandy: Nie uda nam się, ale co innego pozostało...? Louis wyciągnął strzałę, jeszcze nie rzucił, a wśród murzynów zastał szum rozmów, po chwili nastąpiła cisza i wszyscy uklękli i poupadali na twarz przed zawodnikami Mindy: Co oni robią? Oscar: Może uznali nas za bogów? Mandy: Wiem! Jak murzyni nie znają jakiegoś narzędzia, a wygląda im na jakąś broń to oddają jej hołd. Tacy są już głupi. Louis zaczął rysować na kartce. Narysował śpiących ludzi w nocy, wskazał na siebie co oznaczało, że chcą przenocować, dwóch z derwiszów zaprowadziło ich do chaty, reszta wciąż oddawała im pokłon Kamil: Zaprowadzili nas chyba do najlepszego domu. Cour: Witajcie. Louis: Co ty tu robisz? Cour: Wracam do was, dziewczyny. Kamil: Zamknij się, dobra? Cour: A jak się nie wydostanę? Louis: Ktoś ci przywalił w mózg? Cour: Nie, tylko Chris powiedział, że przez walnięcie deską jestem głupszy od 2-latka. Louis: Wcześniej też taki byłeś. Oscar: Aż żal myśleć w jakich warunkach mieszkają Piranie. To zobaczymy... Carly: Ale tu zi-zimno. David: Ogrzeję cie-ciebie. Tulą się i całują Diego: Tu jest strasznie zimno, a z góry kapie woda. Freddie: Pewnie Żmije żyją nie lepiej. Carly: Żmije? Tu są żmije?! Tracey (pokój zwierzeń): Najsłabszego ogniwa trzeba się pozbyć. Żmije Louis: Jest tu znośnie. Mindy: A nawet dobrze. Mandy: Lepiej niż w składziku woźnego. Kamil: A co ty tam robiłaś? Mandy: Mindy mnie zamknęła. Mindy: Nie bez powodu! Miałam wielką paczkę cukierków. Ona mi jednego zjadła. Mandy: I to jest powód, by trzymać mnie 2 dni w mokrym i śmierdzącym składziku?! Louis: Zamknąć się, wariatki! Zajmijcie się tym, co robi Cour. Cour wącha ściany Oscar: Dlaczego to robisz? Cour: To jest jedyny sposób, by zaprzyjaźnić się ze ścianą. Louis: A raczej z deskami. Kamil: Walnął się w łeb, miał wstrząs mózgu, a ty jeszcze go dobijasz. Wstydziłbyś się. Louis: Ja? Za co miałbym się niby wstydzić? Jeżeli uważasz, że wąchanie ścian jest normalne... Kamil: To nie jest normalne, ale traktowanie go tak po bólu, który ktoś mu zadał w poprzednim odcinku to szczyt chamstwa i idiotyzmu... Louis: Zaraz ci się za to dostanie! Kamil: Tylko spróbuj! Zaczynają się bić i nikt nie zauważył wchodzącego i wychodzącego murzyna Mindy: Louis? Biją się dalej Mindy: Louis! Louis: Co?! Mindy: Czy tam były twoje strzały? Louis: Tak! Nie ma ich. Gorączkowo przeszukuje całe mieszkanie Louis: Nigdzie nie ma! Mandy (pokój zwierzeń): Wielki problem... Louis: Słuchajcie! Każdy z was jest podejrzany! Cour: A mój kolega, ściana, też jest podejrzany? Louis: Każdy oprócz ściany może okazać się złodziejem. Cour: Podłoga mogła zabrać. Louis: Nie sądzę. Cour: Albo ściana. Louis: Raczej nie. Cour: Może to był... Louis: Któryś z was! Oscar: A oni? Wskazuje na bandę derwiszów chcących zaatakować Drużynę Żmij. Jeden z nich nosi strzały Louis'a Ten ze strzałami Louis'a: Do ataku! Piranie Freddie: Dlaczego na zewnątrz jest tak głośno? Diego: To są jakieś głośne okrzyki. Raquelle: A jak Żmije mają kłopoty? Carly: Trzeba im pomóc! Diego: To nasi wrogowie. Carly: Pamiętaj o tym, że trzeba być dla siebie miłym. Tracey: Ale nie dla wrogów. Z centrum zaczynają bić dzwony (9 razy) U Chrisa Chris był przed czymś, co wyglądało na ratusz. Na samej górze były dzwony. Stał tam Chef. Chris: Mogli ładniej wystroić centrum! (krzyczy do niego) Chef: Już dziewiąta! (też krzyczy) Chris: Zaczynamy! Chef ciągnie 9 razy za linę i dzwony tyle razy biją. Żmije Uciekają przed goniącymi ich derwiszami Louis: Dziewięć dzwonów! To znak, że jest dziewiąta. Biegiem do centrum! Piranie Tracey: Ruszamy. Centrum jest na wschód. Pobiegli w tym kierunku Piranie po prostu biegną do mety, więc to jest nudne. Ciekawiej u Żmij Kamil: Biegniemy w dobrym kierunku! Mindy: Nie widzę rywali! Wygraliśmy! Louis: Tam w oddali jest Chris! Oscar: Myślę, że problemem naszej drużyny jest zbyt duża pewność siebie. Louis: Możliwe, ale teraz jesteśmy 100 metrów od Chrisa, więc co odbierze nam zwycięstwo? Cour: Wykończyłem się biegiem... Zabrali Cour'a Oscar: To nam może odebrać zwycięstwo. Ż''mije walczą z derwiszami o Cour'a'' Mandy: Jeszcze trochę... Zdjęła mu spodnie Mandy (pokój zwierzeń): A może więcej niż trochę... Udało się im odebrać Cour'a Louis: Biegiem! Piranie się zbliżają. Louis jest metr od Chrisa aż zatrzymuje go jeden z derwiszów stojący przed Chrisem Louis: Drużyno, do Chri... Gdzie oni są? Zauważa swoją drużynę przetrzymywaną przez murzynów 10 metrów od niego Louis (pokój zwierzeń): To jeszcze nie porażka! Nie przegraliśmy. Kopie w jaja jednego z derwiszów, ale bierze go drugi Louis (pokój zwierzeń): To już porażka. David: Witaj Chris. Chris: Piranie zwyciężają po raz trzeci! Raquelle: Tak, fajne, że zwyciężyliśmy Będzie jakaś nagroda? Chris: Nie, to wyzwanie z eliminacją. Pierwsza klasa nie starczy? Raquelle: Może być. Eliminacja Chris: Nie będę tłumaczył zasad eliminacji, gdyż jesteście z tym zaznajomieni, bo w końcu przegrywacie po raz 3 z rzędu. Mindy (szepcze do wszystkich): To Cour nas spowolnił i on jest winny porwania nas. Mandy: Pierwszy raz się z tobą zgadzam. Mindy (pokój zwierzeń): Do zobaczenia, Cour. Louis (pokój zwierzeń): To chyba proste co zrobię... (kamera wybuchła) Chris: Zanim dowiemy się kto wykona skok wstydu, potrzebuję Chef'a. Chef'ie!!! Chef: Tak? Chris: Kamera w pokoju zwierzeń się zepsuła. Wiesz co robić... Chef: Wiem. Chris: Kto pilotuje samolotem? Chef: Autopilot. Chris: Dobrze. Czekaj, MY NIE MAMY AUTOPILOTA!!! Chef: Nie mój problem. (wchodzi do pokoju zwierzeń) Chris: Bez głosów na Mindy i Mandy. Serio? Prawdziwy cud. Mandy: Następnym razem... Chris: Głosu nie otrzymał też Oscar i Louis. Dzisiaj odpaść może Cour lub Kamil... Cour, przyczyniłeś się do przegranej dając się porwać. Kamil, nie mam pojęcia dlaczego na ciebie głosują. Odpada... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Kamil! Wszyscy (oprócz Louis'a): Co?! Kamil: Głosowałem na Louis'a. Dlaczego nie ma na niego głosu? Mindy: Ja głosowałam na Cour'a! Oscar: Ja też! Chris: Cóż, Kamil, żegnaj. Kamil: A nie podarujesz mi tego? Chris: Nie. Kamil wyskoczył Kamil: Aaaaaaa!!! Chris: Cieszcie się, że to nie wy. Godzinę później, Chris i Chef w jacuzzi Chef: Naprawiłem. Włączaj telewizor! Dowiemy się jak głosowali. Nagranie się zaczęło Louis (pokój zwierzeń): To chyba proste co zrobię. Kamil powiedział, że jestem chamski więc to on wyleci.'' (bierze ze skrzyni z głosami wszystkie głosy, wrzuca 2 głosy na Cour'a i 4 głosy na Kamila)'' Chris: Tak jak myślałem... Co powiecie na to? Czy będzie więcej takich akcji? Czy to, że Mindy i Mandy nie zagłosowały na siebie oznacza, że się polubią? Czy Żmije pierwszy raz wygrają? Czytajcie Totalną Porażkę: Niezwykłą Podróż!!!Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Niezwykła Podróż - odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Maki503